Remember Yesterday
by camaros-and-dopplegangers
Summary: Outtakes and extended scenes from my story "I Remember You". Things that didn't make it into the final draft for the story and lost scenes that didn't have a relevant place, but some still might be interested to read.


**A/N: Here's an outtake for I Remember You. It's what Tyler and Elena are talking about when she tells him that his mom hates her. This is the reason why. There IS a lot of lemony goodness in here, but it's my first time writing it, so be kind. You don't have to have read I Remember You to understand this, but it would be helpful. I own nothing**

**Outtake One: Bump And Grind**

Elena and Tyler stumbled into his house at 12:30 in the morning, after a night of hanging out and watching football with Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline. Elena gripped Tyler's arm as she started to fall, laughing the whole time. "Oops. There was a step there," she giggled, "I think I'm a little drunk," she slurred her words, letting Tyler guide her to the living room to sit down.

"A little drunk? You're gone Elena," Tyler told her, kneeling down in front of her, helping her take off her shoes, "We need to be quiet, my mom is sleeping."

Elena nodded at his statement and hummed in pleasure once her shoes were off her feet. Wiggling her toes to stop them from cramping, she smiled down at Tyler, "You're a good friend Tyler. You always take care of me."

Tyler ducked his head, hiding his embarrassment, "You'd do the same for me 'Lena," he stood up then and looked down at her, "Are you sleeping down here, or upstairs?"

"I don't think Caroline would like me staying upstairs," Elena answered, wrinkling her nose. "She didn't seem very happy that we were leaving together. She is your girlfriend Tyler. I could've gone with Matt."

"No, you couldn't have. He's worse than you. I wasn't letting him drive my best friend home while he was completely wasted. And before you mention Jeremy and Bonnie, did you _really_ want to be at home with those two tonight?"

Elena shook her head, "No, but I could have stayed with Caroline. You're not the only one who knows how to take care of a drunken Elena," she giggled, reaching for Tyler to bring him closer to her. Instead of grabbing his hips and tugging him closer to her, she grabbed his ass instead, "Whoops," she said innocently, shrugging her shoulders.

Tyler thought about her words, and they were true. Caroline could have dealt with drunken Elena. Caroline could have dealt with drunk, _cuddly_ Elena. _Now there's an image..._Tyler thought to himself before responding to Elena. "Yeah, but she ended up leaving before you wanted to. She was probably sleeping already. And besides, I don't think she'd like having her ass grabbed half as much as I did," he winked and laughed good naturedly.

Elena nodded, "Okay Tyler. You're right. You always are." She yawned and stretched a little before lying down on the couch and pulling Tyler down with her.

Tyler rearranged them so that his back was pressed against the couch and his arms were wrapped around Elena's waist tightly, pulling her close to his body. "I think Caroline would like this less than you staying in a guest room," he told her before placing a kiss to the back of her head.

Elena just shrugged in response before turning her head slightly to look at him, "What Care doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" She questioned before placing a brief kiss to Tyler's lips before she cuddled up against him more and let sleep take over her.

**&&&###&&&###&&&###&&&###**

After what seemed like hours, but was really only half an hour, Elena woke up feeling cold and disoriented. She sat up and groaned at the pounding in her head, looking around at her surroundings. Deducing she was in the Lockwood living room, her eyes searched the room for Tyler. She was positive he had been there when she went to sleep, "Tyler?" She called quietly, standing up with every intention of going to look for him.

"Hey you're up. I was just getting ready to carry you upstairs," Tyler said as he walked back into the room, smiling brightly at her. "How's your head feel? Do you need anything?" He asked, looking at her with concern. Her face was pale, and he could see the deep circles under her eyes.

Elena was taken aback by the look of concern for her in Tyler's eyes. Never had someone who was just a friend had so much love for her. The intensity of his gaze reminded her of _theirs_, the two men who had left Elena high and dry like she was nothing. Feeling the tears burning the back of her eyes, Elena squeezed her eyes and willed herself not to cry, wrapping her arms around herself.

Tyler noticed the change in her expression and sat down on the couch, pulling Elena's body closer to his, "Hey, 'Lena. You okay? Look at me. Do you need anything?"

Elena didn't answer the question but instead straddled his lap and pushed her hands under Tyler's shirt before kissing him quickly.

"Wha...what are you doing Elena?" Tyler questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist and subconsciously pulled her closer into his body.

"Answering your question," she breathed into his ear. Elena slowly slid her hands down his chest and to the button on his jeans. "I need you Ty. I need this. No strings..." she trailed off, both of them knowing that there _would_ be strings attached with this. Nipping and sucking at his neck, Elena felt Tyler growing hard against her and she pushed his shirt up and off his body, kissing down his chest and abs before sliding off of his body.

"Elena," Tyler started, roughly rubbing his hands over his face trying to gain back some self control, "We can't do this. Think about what Matt and Caroline would do if they found out," he reminded her of _both_ of their significant others, and for a moment Elena paused and he thought she would nod and walk upstairs.

"They don't have to know. We'll be the only ones who know about this. And _I_ won't tell them. Will you?" She questioned him, looking up through long dark lashes.

"No, of course I wouldn't. But Elena we seriously can't-" Tyler began, but lost his train of thought when he felt Elena's hand unbutton his pants and slide the zipper down. Shaking his head to clear it, Tyler tried to reason with Elena once more, "Really Elena. This is a _bad_ idea. Nothing good can come from this. You love Matt, I love..." he trailed off when Elena gripped his hard length in her hand and rubbed her thumb over the tip.

Elena grinned mostly to herself when she looked up at Tyler. He was staring down at her, his eyes dark with lust as she pumped her hand up and down, adding a little twist to her wrist every so often.

Tyler moaned out her name in pleasure and thrust into her hand when Elena picked up her pace. "Fuck, Elena," he ground out through clenched teeth when her mouth took the place of her hand. He tried his hardest to restrain himself and not completely fuck her face as he watched her head bob up and down repeatedly.

Humming around him, Elena looked up into Tyler's eyes, her eyes sparkling with her desire for him. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard, moaning when she saw him buck his hips up.

"Ughhh...so good baby..." Tyler moaned, threading his fingers in her hair when he felt her swallow around him. "Fuck. Don't stop." He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pleasure when she swirled her tongue around the head of his dick. Knowing that he was getting close to coming, he tried to warn Elena, "Elena I'm going to cum."

When Tyler rammed his cock further down her throat, Elena took a deep breath to stop from gagging, and fondled his balls, pushing him over the edge. She swallowed as much as she could before releasing him from her mouth.

"You're so fucking hot Elena, do you know that?" Tyler asked her, engraining the sight of her with his cum all over her face to his memory. After regaining his breath, Tyler looked down at her guiltily as she rubbed her neck. "You okay?"

Elena nodded and stood up, "I'll be fine. Well, I'm going to go up to your room," she said biting her lip and pulling her shirt over her head, throwing it at him before stepping out of her jeans, leaving her in a lacy pair of hot pink boy shorts and a matching bra. Elena walked out of the room, and threw a look over her shoulder at Tyler, "Are you coming, or are you going to leave me by myself?" she asked.

Tyler stood for a moment, stunned before shaking himself out of his stupor and following Elena out of the room, pulling on his boxers as he went. He stopped her on the stairs and pinned her against the wall where he proceeded to kiss her so hard they both knew her lips would be swollen and bruised in the morning.

Elena broke the kiss momentarily to catch her breath, and grazed Tyler's ear with her teeth. She moaned into his ear quietly when he licked and sucked at her neck. She hooked her leg around his hip, trying to draw him closer to her.

"I want you, bad" Tyler whispered so quietly he didn't think Elena heard him.

"I noticed," Elena replied as she grinded against him and slid her hands down his body into his boxers.

Moaning quietly in pleasure at the feeling of her body pressed against his in all the right places, Tyler kissed Elena roughly, trailing his fingers in between her breasts and down to her navel, following the same path with light kisses.

"Mmmm, Tyler," Elena sighed when he placed a kiss to the very top of her panties, "Stop teasing me. I need you. Now." She moaned loudly when he pushed her panties aside roughly and ran his index finger up her soaked center before flicking her clit.

Tyler chuckled lowly, "You have to be quiet babe. Can you be quiet for me?" He asked while dipping one finger into her core before adding a second quickly.

Elena looked down at him with lust filled eyes and nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. "Need...more..." Elena whispered, watching as Tyler thrust his fingers in and out of her heat roughly. When he curled them inside her, she cried out louder than she meant to and grinded against his hand. She pouted when he pulled his fingers out of her, still leaving her with an aching need between her thighs. "Tyler," she groaned impatiently, waiting for him to finish what he had started.

"Patience Elena," Tyler told her, standing back up and kissing a trail up her shoulder and neck and back down, pushing her panties down quickly before hitching one of her legs over his hip and sliding his fingers inside her again, thrusting in and out at a furious pace as he felt her flutter around him. Curling his fingers up inside her twice more, Elena had to bite down on Tyler's shoulder to keep from screaming out in ecstasy as she came, hard.

Tyler slowed his fingers inside of her, bringing her down gently before removing them and stepping away from her and walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, pulling her panties back up and following him.

"Bedroom. I need you in a bed, now." Tyler said, turning around quickly, grabbing Elena by the waist and tossing her over his shoulder walking to his room.

Elena huffed and pretended to be annoyed as Tyler carried her like a caveman, but smirked a little when she rubbed her big toe across the front of his boxers, and noticed him pick up speed before flopping her onto his bed once he reached his room before closing his door.

Turning back to face his bed, Tyler had to hold back a moan as he looked at Elena. She looked so perfect on his bed, hair mussed up, cheeks and chest flushed, lips bruised. She looked like she belonged there. He growled lowly when he caught her eye and saw Elena bite her lip and look up at him through hooded lashes as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra and fling it into the corner of his room.

"Don't make me start by myself Tyler," Elena teased as she tweaked one of her nipples, moaning at the sensation. She stopped when she saw the dark look in his eyes.

Stalking over to the bed slowly, Tyler pushed his boxers down and kicked them to the side. "Don't stop," he whispered in Elena's ear as he lay down next to her, palming his rock hard dick.

Elena shook her head, and straddled his waist, kissing down his chest and rock hard abs quickly before kissing back up to his lips. "What if I want you to do it?" She asked against his lips, sliding her hand in between their bodies and ghosted it over his dick.

Tyler nodded, in a lust induced haze at the feeling of her hot hand on him, pulling one breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple. He grazed it with his teeth when he felt her arch into him and felt her hand sliding into her underwear to rub her clit.

Before he switched to the other breast, Tyler gently nipped at Elena's earlobe and licked the shell of her ear before whispering roughly to her, "Don't stop touching yourself, or I'll stop," seeing her nod in understanding, he took her other tit in his mouth and repeated the same process over again.

"Ty...Tyler..." Elena breathed out, "I want your lips pressed against me. I want your mouth to make me cum."

Flipping them over, Tyler pulled Elena's underwear off, tossing them in the same general direction as her bra, kissing his way down her body, "Remember, don't stop touching yourself," Tyler reminded her against her heat before licking a long stroke up her slit before sliding his tongue inside her and he looked up to see Elena playing with her breasts, mouth open and eyes pinched closed in ecstasy. Tyler bumped her clit with his nose and had to hold her hips down to keep her in place as she bucked up and grinded against his face, trying to get more friction. Tyler moved his tongue in and out of her quickly and licked two more long, slow lines up her slit before he felt her body tense and her hands left her breasts to hold his head in place as she came, Tyler sucking that little bundle of nerves into his mouth to prolong the process.

"I need to be inside you, now." He murmured, kissing his way back up Elena's body before plunging his tongue into her mouth as he thrust his length into her tight core.

Elena moaned, and she wasn't sure if it was from the feeling of him inside her, or from the taste of herself on his lips. Elena bucked her hips up and met him thrust for thrust, "Harder. Fuck me harder," she let out in breathy pants against Tyler's skin.

Complying with her words, Tyler pounded into her hard and fast, throwing her legs over his shoulder so he could go deeper. He gripped her calves hard and she moaned in pleasure when he bit down on the top of one of her breasts. "You're so tight Elena," he groaned in satisfaction as he slammed his body into hers, their hips snapping and meeting each other thrust for thrust.

Elena arched her back and felt her entire body hum in complete bliss when Tyler shifted his body just enough so that each time he slid back into her he would brush her clit. "Unngghh...fuck Tyler...so fucking good...I'm so close," she whispered, clawing at his back and pulling his sweaty body closer to hers.

Spurred on by Elena's sighs and moans, Tyler pounded into her harder, sucking at her neck so hard he was sure there would be a hickey there when they woke up later. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, he rubbed Elena's clit furiously and at the same time he bit her shoulder, sending her over the edge just as he came.

"Mmmm...Ty...Ty. Don't stop. Ahhh!" Elena screamed as she came, kissing Tyler roughly to silence her screams. Feeling him come inside her, long and hard only spurred her own orgasm on longer and for a moment, she blacked out from the intense feelings.

After he was sure she was done screaming in ecstasy, Tyler gently pecked Elena on the lips once more before kissing her shoulders and chest, rolling over and pulling Elena with him so that her back was pulled flush against his chest. They laid in silence for a few minutes, and at first Tyler thought Elena was asleep before he saw and felt her shiver. "Cold?" He asked her, getting up and pulling on his boxers before tossing Elena her underwear.

Elena nodded, pulling her underwear on, suddenly feeling embarrassed at Tyler's heated stare. "A little. Do you have a shirt I can wear?" She asked quietly, picking at a stray thread on the comforter before seeing a shirt tossed in her direction. "Thanks," she mumbled, pulling the shirt over her head and discreetly sniffing the collar of it. The smell of Tyler was different from Matt, Stefan or _him._ It was more rugged somehow, but just as delectable.

Tyler noticed the swift change in Elena's mood and sat down next to her once she pulled his shirt on. "You okay Elena? What has your brain working overtime?" He asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood as he gently reached for her to tuck her into his side. She looked smaller than normal sitting on his bed, and he felt the need to protect her.

"What are we-" Elena began, before thinking and rephrasing her question, "How is this-" she sighed as she stopped again, trying to figure out _exactly_ what she wanted to say to Tyler. Tyler, her best friends boyfriend; her boyfriends best friend. As she thought about what had just happened, Elena let a few tears fall, pushing Tyler away when he tried to comfort her. "I'm a bad person Tyler. I'm horrible. I'm an awful friend; I'm a sad excuse for a girlfriend. How can you look at me? It's no wonder Damon left me. I didn't deserve his kind of love," Elena finally sobbed, allowing Tyler to pull her close when he tried the next time.

Tyler rocked Elena back and forth, rubbing her back until she calmed down. "You are _none_ of those things Elena. You are sweet and kind and forgiving. You love all of your friends no matter what, and we all feel the same about you. What Damon did to you was fucked up, but it had nothing to do with _you_, and everything to do with him. Okay?" He finished, placing a kiss to the top of Elena's head, feeling her nod against his chest. "Now come on, get some sleep. It's already 2:45 in the morning."

Elena yawned and nodded in agreement sleepily; allowing Tyler to pull her close to him once they had both laid down, "You rock Ty. Never forget that," Elena mumbled before drifting off to sleep and letting sleep finally claim her.

**&&&###&&&###&&&###**

Later than morning, Elena awoke to the feeling of being encased in warmth. Looking behind her, she smiled at Tyler's face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. It was almost like the past few years hadn't happened, and he was just a guy, not a supernatural being. Rolling over to face him, Elena kissed Tyler's cheek softly, running her fingers through his hair. He didn't wake up but subconsciously pulled her closer to his body. Elena smiled and snuggled against his chest, fully intent on going back to sleep before she heard the door open. _I thought he locked it last night,_ Elena thought to herself briefly before burying herself under the covers in case it was Matt or Caroline.

"Tyler," Elena heard a voice huff in annoyance and she froze. _Shit. Fuck my mother fucking life,_ she thought, _of_ course _it would be his mom._ "Tyler, I know I said I was okay with you having Caroline over, but I don't appreciate her leaving her clothes all over our living room," Carol Lockwood said growing more irritated when her son didn't respond. "Tyler!" Carol raised her voice an octave, "I'm speaking to you!"

Afraid that she would pull the blankets off of Tyler and find _her_ instead of his girlfriend, Elena poked Tyler in the ribs a few times, getting him to wake up.

"Huh? Mom?" Tyler questioned sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Mom, what's wrong? Why do you look like you just walked in on..." he trailed off as he turned his head to where his mother was staring and saw Elena was now sitting up, her face red with embarrassment.

"Miss Gilbert," Carol addressed Elena coldly, "I think you should go. I need to talk with my son in private."

Elena nodded and stood up, mortified at the situation she was in. Feeling tears prick at her eyes, Elena ran down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring her shoes and clothes in the living room only to bump into a hard chest. "Hi Matt," Elena said a little too brightly.

"Hey Elena, I thought Tyler was bringing you back to your house?" Matt asked suspiciously, looking at his girlfriend's attire before noticing the bruises on her thighs and calves and the bite mark on her neck.

"Ummm...he did. But Bonnie and Jer were there, ya know? So he told me I could crash here..."

Matt nodded at his girlfriend, not really believing her. "Well, I just have to ask Tyler about something really quick. If you want to wait, I can drive you back home so you don't have to walk," he paused for a moment and looked down at her feet, "barefoot."

Elena nodded and smiled at Matt, "That would be great. Thank you. I'll just wait outside." She kissed his cheek before starting to move around him and out the door.

"Wait, Elena. Don't you want your clothes?" Matt questioned as Elena was halfway out the front door.

"Right, my clothes. I'll just go get those…" she trailed off, walking into the living room with her head down. As she pulled her jeans and her shoes back on, she muttered to herself, not realizing that she had an audience. "I'm so stupid. Why would I do that? I am _such _a bad girlfriend. He knows, he totally knows. He _has _to know. I'm an awful person. I slept with his best friend. But if he knows why is he being so nice? Right, because that's who Matt is…" Elena stopped her ramblings when she heard a throat clear behind her. She turned around slowly to see Mrs. Lockwood, Tyler _and _Matt staring at her.

The look in Matt's eyes was unreadable, but his body language said it all. He was _hurt_. As he shook his head, he turned to walk out the door, "Matt, wait." Elena grabbed his arm, trying to get him to stay but he just shook it off.

"Save it Elena, get your _best friend _to drive you home." Matt glared at her before stomping out of the house and slamming the front door as he went.

Elena flinched first at the way Matt said the words best friend to her. There was so much venom and malice in the words that she almost didn't believe that the words could have come from his mouth. She flinched for a second time when the door slammed. "I'm just going to get walking now. It'll take me awhile," she said with her head down, trying to hold off the tears until she at least made her way down the Lockwood driveway.

"Well, yes. That's probably best Elena. We don't need you causing anymore trouble," Carol Lockwood sniffed in response to Elena's statement before turning around and leaving the room.


End file.
